Mikagura School Suite
Mikagura School Suite (ミカグラ学園組曲, Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku) is an on-going series of songs by Last Note. and illustrated by Akina. Story The Mikagura School Suite is a a boarding high school, where each of the students must join an after-school activity club. The representatives of the clubs then battle between each other with their special abilities, and the results of these battles influence school life of all of the club members. The school only allows clubs of the cultural type. The story begins with Ichinomiya Eruna, who is a freshman at Mikagura High School, and shows her first days at new school and how she interacts with various other students which all belong to a different school club. The guide book given to all new students, which Eruna carries, reveals several school rules: 1. All freshmen must join one extracurricular activity club within one month. Any student that does not do so will be expelled. 2. If you wish to create a new club, it will only be accepted if you have three members. However, the school only admits cultural activity clubs. 3. The tournaments that are held at fixed intervals will determine the rank of all the clubs existing in the school. The ranks will influence the clubroom assignments in the dormitories for all club members, their food, and other similar school life matters. The tournaments will be judged solely by the teachers.http://amesubs.tumblr.com/ Translated by Ame The series features several protagonists, mainly captains of various activity clubs and follows their life at Mikagura High School. Characters Ichinomiya Eruna A girl who appears to be the main protagonist of the series. She chose to enter Mikagura High School after reading the informational book about the school, handed to her by Shigure, and "admiring their adorable uniforms and graceful school life with only clubs of the cultural type." The manga also hinted, that she wanted to go to that school to meet Mikagura Seisa. After arriving at school however, she discovers that the school isn't really the way she imagined it. Still, she chooses to look forward to her new school life. She is very cheerful and social, having no problems befriending other club members, but is also a bit clumsy and naive. A flying cat named Bimi, who is actually a teacher at the school, always follows her around. In the novel it is said that she is 158 cm tall, blood type O, and likes cute girls. Akama Yuto Being a member of the drama club, he is very good at acting and has no problems deceiving people, which he uses in his daily life to put a facade of happiness around himself, even if in reality he is struggling with emotional problems. In his childhood he was treated as an outsider by his family and classmates who favored his more socially adept younger brother. When they eventually divorced and the two brothers were separated, Yuto started mirroring his brother's behavior and swallowing his own emotions in order to gain acceptance. This action eventually developed into an intense fear of abandonment which haunts him throughout his everyday life as the club representative. He cherishes his fellow club members very much. In the novel it is said that he is 161 cm tall, blood type A, and likes all types of animals. Yasaka Himi More information to come... In the song, she dedicates her life to Calligraphy. Calls Eruna as "Apprentice" and "Newbie". In the novel she says she is 200 cm tall, but supposedly she is only 148 cm tall. Her blood type is B, and she likes candy. Minatogawa Sadamatsu More information to come... He is the representative of the Flower Arranging Club. He is 175 cm tall, blood type AB, and he likes places where he can space out. Imizu Asuhi The representative of the Astronomy club, who joined the Academy not too long before Eruna. He has been part of Mikagura since middle school and was considered talented for his age, coming out on top of all students his year. This and his gentle personality ending up making him an easy target for bullying. He quickly grew attached to Eruna after she defended him from one of Kyoma's outbursts on their first day of school and is thus the first of all representatives that she befriends In the novel he is 160 cm tall, blood type A, and enjoys night-time strolls. Mikagura Seisa More information to come... She is 159 cm tall, blood type AB, and she likes her house. She is also the headmistress's granddaughter. Kuzuryu Kyoma More information to come... He is the representative of the Art Club. He is 177 cm tall, blood type O, and he likes freedom. He is sometimes feared. Ninomiya Shigure He was the one who made Eruna, his cousin, decide to enter Mikagura High School, by showing her the school's guide book. He is 178 cm tall, blood type A. Songs References Category:Series Category:Series featuring GUMI